


【授翻】Help a brother out

by AryaEinstein



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEinstein/pseuds/AryaEinstein
Summary: “你给Even口过吗？”听见这话Isak的眼珠子差点从眼眶蹦出来，还差点被自己的三明治噎到，Magnus可能应该对这个话题含蓄点儿。“呃，啥？”嗯，他确实应该含蓄点儿，可是现在已经晚了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diamondjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/gifts).
  * A translation of [Help a brother out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900881) by [diamondjacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjacket/pseuds/diamondjacket). 



> 小甜文，Magnus和Vilde在一起之后在blowjob上遇到瓶颈，Magnus来请教Isak哈哈哈，请自动带入痘痘哥逗比的惊吓脸和小天使的无奈脸hhhh

Magnus和Vilde在一起并不是不开心，因为他完全开心----她很搞笑，又聪明，而且她是他真实生活中遇到的最好看的女孩。嗯，她有点过分认真，有时体育课的那些人会说什么他不能和那样一个神经兮兮的人在一起。但是他们都是混蛋。他很开心，他现在是从未有过的开心。

尽管事实上他俩都想开始履行那个急迫的性满足承诺，但当他们真的锁上Isak房间的门开始亲热时，事情很快变得尴尬---他完全不知道他的手该怎么做，如果他现在摸她胸行不行，还是他应该问问她想不想，或者她想让他来主导吗？为什么他们在做爱前不能不考虑这些屁事？为什么他没问Jonas或者Mahdi手该放哪？

在一阵非常紧张的亲热和几个的小尝试中途失败之后，Vilde问他（小声地而且低头看着她的手，好像很担心他的反应），“这件事我们慢慢来可以吗？”他这时意识到他是有点太迫切了，但是他不是对做爱迫切----他是对她迫切。

如果她想要这事儿慢点，他当然会带着操蛋的微笑照做。

（你可能也没准备好进一步，他脑子里的一小部分想）

所以他们自从这之后就开始慢慢进展，一步一步，互相了解，互相习惯……性方面的事。这样进展很好，他喜欢她的皮肤和头发，还有她发出的可爱声音，一切顺利。他的脑子里突然响起Jonas和Mahdi的声音，他花了整整两个星期去搜索怎么舔女孩的下边----必须要说，现在他学会了一些真正的，有价值的黄片技巧，他想Vilde也同意。网络真是个好东西。

但是就算他被训练地像个舔阴奥运会运动员，Vilde也没有表现出她想要……回报他。他们从来没有讨论过这件事，他也从来不问，但她甚至从来没有尝试过把嘴放到任何接近他鸡巴的地方----这没什么！这完全没什么！这非常没什么！Magnus不想成为那些认为她必须去做或是他值得让她口或者做任何事的傻逼中的一个。

但是他们已经做过了很多别的事----很好，很有趣的事----她也很兴奋觉得这些事都很好。所以为什么不能提这件事呢？是他不知怎么搞砸了吗？还是她在等他暗示她？难道是他的鸡巴---我的天不要啊----什么地方不正常？

他极力不去想这件事，想向前看。但是他做不到，他必须知道。

\--------------  
Magnus来咖啡馆找他的时候Isak一个人坐在他们常坐的位子上，Magnus在他旁边坐下。平常和Isak在一起的时候，Magnus会试着循序渐进地提起像这样的话题-----他是他们这群朋友里对自由讨论这些东西最不适应的人------但是Magnus需要答案而且时间宝贵。

“你给Even口过吗？”

听见这话Isak的眼珠子差点从眼眶蹦出来，还差点被自己的三明治噎到，Magnus可能应该对这个话题含蓄点儿。

“呃，啥？”  
嗯，他确实应该含蓄点儿，可是现在已经晚了。

“你听见我说的了，你给Even口交过吗？”

Isak的表情凝固在嫌弃和惊吓之间，如果这场谈话不是关系到Magnus的未来性生活，他知道他肯定会嘲笑死他。

“Magnus，你TM干嘛？”Isak吸了口气，环顾四周，“这是公共场合。”

Magnus嘁了一声，“是，那又怎样？谁在乎？反正整个学校都知道你喜欢鸡巴，或者说Even的鸡巴。”

Isak两眼朝天，好像他在祈祷主来救他，或者惩罚他。可能两者都有。

“JesusChrist，Mags，你他妈到底为什么想知道这个？”

“因为我需要你的帮助，man！”Magnus激动地喊，“我和Vilde之间非常好，我是说，我很确定我爱她，你懂吗？而且我给她舔下面，差不多每次都是-----”

“我不需要那么多细节--”

“----但是她从来没想过回报我！我鸡巴还是个没被嘴碰过的地方，我不知道我哪里做错了。”Isak的脸因极度痛苦变得面无表情，“Come on，man！我不能去问任何一个我认识的女孩，你是我朋友里唯一一个经常近距离亲自接触那些鸡巴的了。”

“一个！就一个鸡巴！”Isak恼怒地说，“你说得像我每周末都举行基佬大趴替一样。”

Magnus翻了个白眼，“行行行，近距离亲自接触一个鸡巴，用单数。所以……你做了吗？”

Isak叹了口气揉揉太阳穴，“嗯”，他终于说了。啊哈！Magnus完全猜中了。

“那太好了！”他说，“真是太棒了，所以你能帮我对吧？”

“世界上没人能真正给你你需要的帮助，Mags，”Isak说，因为他内心是个bitch，这也是Magnus最喜欢他的地方。

“那能给我什么，bro？”Magnus问，使劲地做手势，“为什么她不想做这个？Even怎么让你想做这个的？”

Isak给了他一个眼神。一个“Magnus你是个傻逼”的眼神。“Even没有做任何事来让我想做，我只是……想做，行吗？”

“但是为啥？”

“我不知道！”Isak大叫，抬高他的手“我只是，我想让他感觉爽，他早就已经为我做过了而且那很爽，所以----”

“哦呼～～！做得好！man！”Magnus打断他，抬起他的一只手准备击掌。他非常想知道答案，这是真的，不过每当这个时候总是要祝贺一个bro。

Isak盯着他举起的手看了一会儿，总于放弃了然后无力地向他击掌。

“呃啊，天哪，”他哼哼唧唧，“我只是想让他感觉到我的感觉，你懂吗？”

Magnus思考着点头，“所以这意味着她……不想让我感觉舒服？她没有喜欢我到那个程度？”

这个想法，老实说，真是太糟了。这让他肠子都因为担心而搅在一起。

Isak肯定注意到了他脸上恐怖的无助的表情，因为他接着就赶紧安慰他，“不不，我确定不是这样，”他赶紧说，“她完全喜欢你，谁都能看出来。”

好吧，这算个安慰。Isak可能有点坏，对于性方面的事有点奇怪，不过他通常知道他在说什么。如果他说Vilde喜欢Magnus，那么她就是。

“那是我做错了什么吗？”Magnus耸耸肩。

Isak看向别处微微撅嘴，这是他的“我正在认真思考”脸。“这不一定和你有关系，你懂吗？”他说，“做……这个……有点吓人。这能变成一个吓人的事儿。”

“她害怕我的鸡巴？”

Isak捶他的胳膊，“不！傻逼，我是说这有点……太亲密。我的意思是，我第一次也很害怕，大多是因为我不知道我他妈该怎么做，也因为……你会感觉非常无防备（vulnerable），或是什么，类似于，暴露在外（exposed），你要把很多信任放在另外一个人身上，你懂吗？”

Magnus不是太懂，但是他觉得他开始理解了，一点点。

“她有可能只是紧张，”Isak继续说，“我是说，别担心了，dude，她对所有事都紧张。”

尽管Magnus想打断他的话为Vilde辩护，不过这是事实。而且说实话，他有点喜欢她的这种紧张兮兮。但是自从他们开始约会她对事情的紧张变少了很多，他希望是自己的功劳。他最不希望的就是让她更加紧张。

“你认为她觉得我会伤害她吗？”Magnus有点害怕听到回答，“因为我不会的！我发誓！我该怎么告诉她她不用害怕？”

Isak盯着他一会儿，Magnus觉得他看见他的脸上有些许笑意。这很奇怪，因为Isak通常只在说他坏话的时候才会对他笑。

“你只要告诉她就行了”，他说，“诚实面对事情，第一次就起作用了，对吗？”

“可能吧。”Magnus说，因为大叫着“我太害怕了求你不要让我做这个”可能会吸引不少注意力。

“或者……你只需要，你知道的，接着慢慢来。给她更多时间让她对这个适应，”Isak接着说，他停顿了一小会儿，“或者……”

“……或者什么？”

“好吧，也有可能她……永远不想做？不是所有人能接受所有事的。”

对，WOW，那太糟了。他很确定他可以接受这她不做这个，因为无论怎样他都爱她，而且这比他描绘的那些关于Vilde的嘴唇和他的鸡巴的幻想（还有猫女郎装-----闭嘴！）重要多了。

“你知道她……不一定非要做，对吧？”Isak带着点儿担心地问。

“我知道！！”Magnus打了下Isak的胳膊，因为说实话，“我绝不会，像是，强迫她做这个的，你这个混蛋，你怎么这样想我？”

很烦人的是，Isak被打了一下并没有慌，他只是看着Magnus咧嘴笑，“我不知道，man，你看着还是很饥渴。”

“呃，混蛋。”

“只要去告诉她，man”，Isak说，“告诉她你的感觉和你想要确定她一切都好，你会在这儿，无论她想要做什么。”

Magnus点头，“谢啦，bro，我会的。”

他使劲拍了Isak的背，然后他们安静了，一小会儿。Isak继续吃他的三明治，然后终于拿出了他的手机开始玩Candy Crush----很搞笑，他玩的一点也不好。Magnus现在对他的bro势不可挡地喜欢，但是……还有一件事他想知道。

“所以……你喜欢那样做吗？”

Isak很暴力地把手机放下，“Magnus。”

“干嘛？我只是想知道你是不是享受那样做！什么感觉？”

如果Isak的白眼翻得再用力些他的眼睛就要碎了。他用手擦脸，看起来好像在认真思考该怎么回答----最后耸耸肩，好像在说，去他妈的。

“我不敢相信我会跟你说这个，但是……是。我喜欢。这很难描述----就像，有点害怕，你感觉毫无防备，但是你在某种程度是还会感到某种……力量，像是，掌控全场。我没想到自己会这么喜欢做，但是事实上做这个感觉……很棒。”

Magnus只是盯着他。

“干嘛？”Isak皱眉，“别再那样看着我！”

还是盯着他。

“你才是那个非常想知道的人，混蛋。”Isak说。

终于，Magnus不再继续他那种行为。

“哈！”他大笑，“你完全喜欢做那个！”

“Dude，闭嘴。”Isak吸了口气。

“你喜欢把头埋下去，我的天！”

“谁喜欢把头埋下去？”Jonas的声音在他们身后响起，他和Mahdi把他们的午餐盘放下然后坐在他们桌子另一边。

Magnus咧嘴大笑，“Isak。”

Isak发出好像他要死了的声音，把脸埋在双手里，Mahdi还是向平常一样酷和沉着，只是点了点头。

“我听说男生在这方面会做的更好，”他说，“Even真的很厉害吗？”

“啊，我也听说过。”Jonas插话道。

Isak抬起头，叹了一口又长声音又大又无奈的气。

“我再也不会帮你们任何一个傻逼了。”

\------END------

**Author's Note:**

> 渣翻，希望大家看的开心(^з^)亲你们


End file.
